


"Did I Wake You Up?"

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bunkbeds, Fluff and Smut, Frank has trouble falling asleep, Friends to Lovers, Gerard Has a Nightmare, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Ray Toro is scarred for life, Smut and Fluff, but more like, kind of, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Frank had one of those nights. It was probably two in the morning, and he still hadn’t fallen asleep. Well, he couldn’t really fall asleep NOW, but still.Frank can't fall asleep, and one thing leads to another, and then Gerard interrupts him in the middle of-





	"Did I Wake You Up?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this finished for a long time now...  
> I kinda like it, so I hope you do too. It's really sweet!!

It was one of those nights… One of those nights where you just can’t fall asleep. No matter what you think about, or don’t think about, sleep just  _ won’t  _ come.

 

Frank had one of those nights. It was probably two in the morning, and he  _ still _ hadn’t fallen asleep. Well, he couldn’t really fall asleep  _ now _ , but still.

 

Frank had been lying in his bunk, staring at the underside of Gerard’s bunk, just trying to sleep. One of his hands behind his head, the other lazily stroking circles on his lower stomach. He had been thinking about today’s show. It had been great. The fans were crazy, their performance was on point, and the energy… Yeah, it had been crazy. Gerard had been really into it, looking really sexy…  _ Oh, come on! Frank, what the fuck? Again? _ Frank had thought to himself angrily. 

 

Yes, okay, Frank was totally smitten with Gerard, so what? He had a right to be… Maybe. However much he tried, his brain just couldn’t stop thinking about Gerard today. How he looked, the way he sounded when he sang, the way he tasted when Frank licked his neck… And there you go. That’s how Frank found himself in the position he was currently in. Jacking off, that is.

 

Frank’s hand was working up and down his length, thumb stroking the slit on every upstroke. His breath was coming in heavy puffs and he had to bite his arm to keep from moaning. He hated being quiet, but he  _ really _ didn’t want to wake anyone up. So he kept his arm in a firm grip between his teeth, hoping to god he wouldn’t draw blood.

 

He felt he was close now, his cock aching and his hand worked faster, his grip slightly tighter. Right when he tilted his head back, ready for the release, the curtain was drawn back.

 

Frank froze. Luckily it was too dark to see what was going on, so he released the grip on his cock, slowly pulling his blanket over himself.

 

“Frankie?” a timid voice said.

 

Gerard. “Yeah,” Frank said, his voice slightly breathless and strained.

 

“Oh,” came Gerard’s voice. “Did I wake you up?”

 

Frank turned to his side, facing Gerard in the darkness. “No, Gee. It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping.”

 

Gerard fidgeted with his hands. “Can- Can I sleep here?” he asked. “I- I had a… A nightmare.”

 

Frank’s face softened, as much as it could at least, as his cock was still aching, demanding his attention. “Of course you can, Gee. Come on in.”  _ Fuck _ , Frank cursed inwardly.  _ Not the best timing, Gee. _ Having the person he was thinking about while jacking off climbing into his bed, after a  _ nightmare _ was not Frank’s ideal night. Oh well, there wasn’t much to do.

 

“Thanks, Frankie,” Gerard whimpered and started climbing into Frank’s bunk. He drew the curtain closed before settling down, facing Frank.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Frank asked, running a soothing hand through Gerard’s hair, just like he liked it.

 

Gerard shook his head, curling in on himself.

 

Frank didn’t really know what to do. His brain wasn’t really functioning right now, so he just continued to stroke Gerard’s hair. “It’s okay, Gee. I’m here now,” he whispered softly.

 

After a few minutes Gerard relaxed. He turned his face toward Frank’s and said, “I’m gonna go to your other side, okay? Don’t want my back to the curtains…”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Frank said, shifting slightly, biting his lip when the blanket made friction on his cock.

 

Gerard wasn’t the most graceful of human beings, so he crawled over Frank with his hands first. Then his left leg, so he was straddling Frank. Frank’s dick twitching at that.  _ Shit, he’s straddling me! _ Gerard shifted a bit and… Frank gasp-moaned. Both froze.

 

Gerard’s crotch had accidentally rubbed against Frank’s once again fully hard cock.

 

“Um…” Frank started awkwardly.

 

Gerard rolled his hips down, this time purposely rubbing against Frank’s cock. Frank moaned involuntarily, making his hands into fists to keep from bucking his hips upward.

 

“Did I interrupt something, Frankie?” Gerard asked, no longer sounding pitiful and scared, but rather hot and husky. He rubbed his hips down  _ again _ , and Frank just couldn’t keep his hands from going to Gerard’s hips.

 

“Y-yeah,” Frank breathed.

 

Frank could feel Gerard lean down towards him, and heard the smirk in his voice when he said, “Do you want me to help you with that, Frankie?”

 

Frank didn’t know what to do. Was Gerard seriously asking to jack him off? He was very close to Frank, too. And his skin prickled under Gerard’s soft breath. “If- If you wa- want,” he answered.

 

Gerard then proceeded to lick down Frank’s throat while his hands ripped the blanket away. He bit at Frank’s collarbone, making Frank gasp and buck his hips. Frank could feel Gerard’s smile against his skin as he continued licking and nibbling down Frank’s chest and stomach, one of his hands stroking his inner thigh.

 

One of Frank’s hands gripped Gerard’s hair, and it was Gerard’s turn to moan. Then Gerard started to lick and nibble and  _ suck _ at the pudge of Frank’s lower stomach and  _ wow _ , Frank didn’t even know he  _ liked _ that. But apparently he did, because he moaned like a whore, gripping Gerard’s hair even tighter, trying to buck up his hips, but Gerard held him down.

 

“You like that, huh?” Gerard asked smugly. Frank’s only reply was another moan.

 

Suddenly Gerard stopped paying attention to Frank’s stomach, and he was momentarily confused before he felt a hot wetness surround his length, and he  _ lost _ it. He didn’t know what to do with himself, it was all so sudden.

 

Gerard’s mouth worked up and down, his tongue swirling around the head before he plunged down again. Gerard was a fucking  _ pro _ at this. While his mouth worked Frank’s cock, one hand held his hips down, and the other hand was on Frank’s balls and it was pure bliss. When Frank’s cock hit the back of Gerard’s throat for the second time he couldn’t hold back anymore, so he tugged at Gerard’s hair in warning. Gerard, of course, ignored the warning and swallowed as if he was born to do it.

 

When Gerard pulled off, Frank was a gasping mess.

 

“Did you like it?” Gerard asked, his voice raw and breathless.

 

“Did I-  _ Yes _ , Gee. Of course I fucking liked it!” Frank said, breathing heavily. He tugged Gerard closer and leaned up to kiss the side of his mouth. “That was amazing, Gee.”

 

Gerard only smiled, before laying back beside Frank, working his sweatpants down his thighs. He moaned when he finally touched his already leaking cock. His hand worked a few quick strokes before it was swatted away.

 

“Hey!” Frank whisper-shouted. “Let me.” He replaced Gerard’s hand with his own, ignoring Gerard’s feeble protests and “You don’t h- ha- have to, Fr- Frankie”s.

 

“Of course I have to,” Frank answered, quickly working his hand up and down, thumb stroking the slit on the upstroke - just like Frank himself liked it. “And besides, I  _ want _ to.”

 

It didn’t take long before Gerard moaned and came all over Frank’s hand and his own stomach.

 

When Gerard had calmed his breath Frank took his own t-shirt to clean them both up, before tossing it back to the foot end of the bunk.

 

“You didn’t have to, Frankie…” Gerard said quietly, turning to face Frank, their faces mere inches apart.

 

Frank’s brows furrowed. “Didn’t you want me to?” he asked, concerned he had violated his friend.

 

Gerard’s eyes shot open. “No! Of course I wanted you to! I just-”

 

Frank cut him off. “Good. ‘Cause I wanted it too. So stop complaining.” He smirked at Gerard, who, he was almost certain, blushed.

 

“Okay, then.”

 

They lay in comfortable silence for a minute before Frank turned to Gerard again. “You didn’t have to, either, you know…” he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t expect  _ company _ …”

 

Gerard chuckled. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. I-” he cut himself off.

 

“You..?” Frank pressed, not unkindly.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that…” Gerard said quietly.

 

Frank smiled, hopeful. “Yeah? You’ve thought about it?”

 

Gerard nodded. “Yeah… I- Frankie, I’m sorry, but I-,” he cut himself off again before continuing, his voice barely heard. “I  _ like _ you, Frankie.”

 

Frank stopped breathing. Did he hear that right? “You do?” he asked.

 

Gerard seemed to shrink. “Yeah. I have for awhile…” he sighed and pushed one hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Frankie, this is weird, I shouldn’t have said anything…”

 

Frank’s eyes were big and honest and so so happy. “You know I always say I love you? I mean that. Like… I’m kinda in love with you, too. And I really  _ do _ love you. As a friend, but also as something more,” Frank confessed.

 

Gerard turned to him. “What?”

 

Frank blushed. “Yeah…”

 

Gerard stared at him. Then he shyly asked Frank, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Frank just nodded before their lips crashed together. It was desperate and hungry, and Frank didn’t hesitate to ask for entrance into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard eagerly let his lips part and their tongues met and it was...perfect. Frank turned even more to Gerard, sitting up, and, without parting his lips from Gerard’s, straddled Gerard’s hips. He bent down, arms holding him up on either side of Gerard’s head.

 

Gerard’s hands went to Frank’s hips, squeezing lightly.

 

Eventually they had to part to catch their breath. They sat there, their faces close enough to feel each other’s heavy pants on their cheeks.

 

Frank leaned in again. But this time the kiss was sweet and tender instead of heated and hungry. It was passionate instead of desperate. It was loving. It was another confession of their love towards each other.

 

This time when they pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes with pure love and happiness. Frank pecked Gerard’s lips again, then leaned in and wrapped him up in a full-body hug. He giggled quietly in Gerard’s ear.

 

Gerard hugged him back, tight. Smiling and nuzzling his face into Frank’s neck.

 

When Frank pulled back and dropped down next to Gerard he draped Gerard’s arm around himself. “Spoon me,” he commanded.

 

Gerard laughed, but complied, wrapping Frank up in his arms, pressing him closer to his chest. “I love you, Frankie,” he whispered in Frank’s ear.

 

Frank smiled and kissed Gerard’s arm. “I love you too, Gee.”

 

Finally a peaceful sleep claimed them both. 

 

\---

 

Ray looked at the clock and sighed. It was already noon, and Frank hadn’t woken up yet. He was the last to wake up. At least they assumed he was, because Gerard’s bunk was empty. But on the other hand, no one had seen him around. And even if this wasn’t the van anymore, the bus wasn’t big enough to be able to hide forever.

 

Ray decided, with Mikey’s and Bob’s approval, to wake Frank up, so he wouldn’t miss their next stop.

 

Ray walked into the sleeping-area and stopped in front of Frank’s drawn curtain. He rolled his eyes and drew it back.

 

“Time to wake up, Fr-!” he said cheerfully before abruptly stopping. Okay. At least they knew where Gerard had been the whole time.  _ He probably had a nightmare again _ , Ray thought with concern.

 

When neither of them woke up, though, Frank only frowning in his sleep and putting an arm over his eyes, he decided to take some more drastic actions. Ray bent down and ripped off the blanket, while saying “Wake the fuck up!” loudly.

 

He immediately regretted his decision, emitting a shriek at what he saw. He covered his eyes and turned his back to them. “What the fuck?!”

 

Frank had woken up this time and was now irritatedly covering them up again. “What the hell, Ray?” he asked.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be  _ naked _ !” he defended himself, scarred for life.

 

Frank huffed. “Well, what did you want?” Frank asked instead. “And you can turn around now, we’re covered,” he added with a dry smirk.

 

Ray cautiously turned around, his arms falling to his sides. “Well, you better wake Gee up. We’re stopping in a few.”

 

Frank nodded. “Okay, rad.” Then he turned around in Gerard’s arms, starting to pepper his face with kisses. “Gee, baby, you need to wake up.”

 

Ray, who was still in shock from before, therefore not having moved from his position in front of the bunk, was gaping now. He was openly staring, his mouth slightly open.

 

Frank sensed his presence and looked over his shoulder. “Ray, darling,” he said in a sing-song voice. “You can leave now.”

 

Ray spluttered and awkwardly made his way into the kitchen.

 

Frank smirked as he turned back to Gerard. “You awake?” he asked gently.

 

Gerard groaned sleepily and burrowed his face in the pillow. “No.”

 

Frank laughed softly. “Well, then you better wake up. We’re stopping in a few minutes. And we  _ probably _ need to apologize to Ray…”

 

Gerard finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Apologize? What for?”

 

\---

 

When Frank and Gerard stepped into the kitchen, thankfully fully clothed, the whole band was waiting for them.

 

“Yay! A band-meeting!” Frank said sarcastically as he went to pour two mugs of coffee.

 

They sat down next to each other on the couch, facing the others. Ray couldn’t quite meet their eyes, Mikey was fixing Frank with this weirdly verbal stare. Frank could swear he heard Mikey’s voice saying, “You fuck this up and hurt him, I will make sure you won’t see the light of the next day.” Frank shuddered.

 

Bob was the only one looking vaguely uninterested.

 

“Um…” Gerard said hesitantly after having downed half a cup of coffee.

 

Mikey snapped out of his stare and instead fixed his gaze on both of them, an eyebrow carefully raised. “You got something you want to tell us?”

 

Gerard squirmed in his seat, so Frank decided to answer. “Yeah… Um… We’re kinda a thing?” he said, making it sound like a question.

 

“A thing?” Mikey pressed.

 

Gerard looked up and met Mikey’s gaze. “We’re boyfriends now.”

 

“Okay,” Mikey said slowly, eyeing them both before deciding he found what he wanted and nodded. “Don’t fuck it up.”

 

Frank relaxed, knowing he had Mikey’s blessing. He turned to Ray instead. “Yeah… Ray, sorry, man. Didn’t mean to shock you with my beautiful birth-suit,” he said with a smirk, making both Gerard and Ray flush.

 

Ray waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, whatever… It’s okay,” he said, and after a paus adding, “Congrats I guess.”

 

Bob grunted a ‘congrats’ as well, not really caring about their relationship-status as long as it didn’t interfere with the band.

 

After that everyone except Frank and Gerard left the kitchen to do their own things. Gerard turned to Frank, smiling shyly.

 

Frank grinned right back. “Boyfriends, huh?” he asked, nudging Gerard’s side.

 

“If you don’t mind?”

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Frank said and pulled Gerard into a kiss. “I fucking love you.”

 

Gerard smiled into the kiss. “I fucking love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad ;)
> 
> Also, I have one really short one-shot and a really long one-shot finished as well! I'll upload them some time within this year (yay) [I don't want to upload everything at the same time, cuz what's the fun in that]


End file.
